


Weak Points

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory 'Masato finds out about Ryuuji's weak point' story. Takes place either after Masato eventually joins the team, or is an AU. Warnings for mental illness allegories, choking, and physical violence. Masato/Ryuuji pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Points

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mind  
> Notes: This isn't a good story, especially considering Masato's origin isn't fully explored. Rather, it was written specifically in the hopes of inspiring more Masato/Ryuuji, because unf, that lovely pairing. :(

Masato smiled and stretched as his henshin fell around him. He hadn't thought it was possible, but he kind of enjoyed fighting with Ryuuji. He never would've guessed such a sweet/anxious kid could grow into someone that could hold his own against Vaglass, but he supposed that training for thirteen years would do that to someone. And having your parents put computer programming in you.

Speaking of Ryuuji... "Ryuuji?" Hmm, he'd done the vanishing for once. Weird. "Yoo hoo, Ryuuji--" Anything he would have said after that was cut off with an impossibly strong hand around his throat.

He clawed helplessly at-- at Ryuuji, even though he was only too aware of how useless struggling was. This wasn't his field of expertise, but he knew a little about what had been done to Ryuuji and his friend. He knew that they had special abilities, and weak points due to faulty programming.

And now he was getting an example of Ryuuji's weak point. Which would've been great except for, you know, dying and stuff.

"Poor sempai," Ryuuji cooed, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Just enough so Masato was aware of it. "Looks like you squirm and cry too, just like normal people." He grinned savagely. "But don't worry about J. I'll take care of him-- and the others." Masato renewed his struggling, kicking and a punch to Ryuuji's face, because crap, this was more than just programming acting up and making him mistake friends for enemies, but Ryuuji was relentless and his vision was fading, and maybe this really was the end--

There was a warning shot. Ryuuji weakened his grip, a little. They both looked, and Youko was on a nearby rooftop, sidearm in hand, eyes steely. "Ryuu-san, stop, or next time I won't miss." Her voice was steely, too.

"Wait," Masato wheezed, because he could talk again (sort of). "Can-- can talk him out of this--"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Youko roared at him. "You have no clue what's going on, so shut up and let me save you!"

Ryuuji had such a charming younger sister. "P-please." He was relieved/creeped out that Ryuuji was letting him do this. Masato turned his attention to Ryuuji, still smirking, but there was something very sad in his eyes now. "C'mon, Ryuuji. You know this isn't you. You don't kill people." He could feel Ryuuji tremble slightly. "You wanna build robots and work hard, and you're a bit preachier than I remember, but I guess that happens when you're the nii-san." It was a bold move, but he touched Ryuuji's face. Ryuuji didn't pull away. "Please stop."

"... Sempai?" Ryuuji's voice was very small, but it was him.

Or at least, it was until he grabbed Masato's hand, hard enough for there to be a sickening crunch. Masato cried out, nearly passing out from pain--

Youki leapt from her rooftop, drop kicking Ryuuji in the head. Ryuuji went down soundlessly.

Masato dropped to one knee, gasping, vaguely registering Youko yelling something about not being a baby and help her cool Ryuuji down. It was just now that he was aware that she had a cooler full of ice cubes, shoveling as much as she could on Ryuuji's unconscious body.

He helped as much as he could with his good hand. When the cooler was mostly empty, Youko dumped the rest squarely on Ryuuji's head before plopping down on the ground. "Sheesh."

Masato staggered down next to her, eyes never leaving Ryuuji. "Sheesh, indeed." He flexed his injured hand tentatively-- and then cried out. "I think he broke my hand."

"You'll live," Youko replied.

"Don't be so sure about that." He kept looking at Ryuuji. Maybe if he kept looking, he could find the glitch. The weak point. "I just-- he seemed fine during the fight, it wasn't until right after things went bad."

Youko nodded, popping a candy in her mouth. "You learn to deal with it."

"I guess."

"Hey." Youki nudged his shoulder ungently. "The first time Ryuuji overheated around me, I cried like a baby."

"I feel like crying," Masato admitted. There was no point in acting cool right now, and Youko was being honest herself. This wasn't Ryuuji-- this was a result of pushing himself to the limit for others. Masato would keep a closer eye on him next time, so it wouldn't happen again.

There was some groaning as the ice cubes shifted. Youko yelled at him to stop, but Masato still moved the ice cubes away from Ryuuji's face. Anyone else would be blue and shivery, but Ryuuji looked fine, aside from the bruise and bump on his face. "S-sempai? Are you safe-- Youko-chan--"

"I'm okay-- Youko is okay, too." Of course he'd be more worried about them than himself. That was something he'd have to work on, too. "Do you feel up to moving?"

"Yes." Ryuuji sat up slowly, testing his limbs. "I'll need a cold shower when we return."

"Well, let's get home then, shall we?" Youko smiled and nodded at Ryuuji, then bounded off, literally.

"I suppose we should-- sempai, your hand!" Ryuuji knelt next to him, panicked. "We need to--"

"It's fine, really."

"It's broken!" Ryuuji's own hands hovered over Masato's injured hand. "Surely there must be something I can do to assist you."

Hmm. "Carry me?" It was simple enough, wouldn't hurt either of them, and he did enjoy being whisked about.

"Yes, sir."

Masato relaxed in Ryuuji's arms. At least something was going right today.


End file.
